Data communication channels are used to transmit and receive information in an efficient and reliable manner. Such channels are utilized in a variety of applications from wireless communication networks, such as mobile cellular and satellite communication systems to computer data storage devices, such as hard disk drives. When data is transmitted over a channel, unwanted phenomena such as inter-symbol interference (ISI), which is a form of distortion of a signal in which one symbol interferes with previous and/or subsequent symbols, may occur, thereby making the communication less reliable. Equalization and detection are signal processing operations that are used to fully or partially remove ISI and recover the original information symbols (e.g., bits).